Harry Potter: What life could have been
by agurta
Summary: Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus didn't die. Harry is raised properly. The Potters get a new addition to the family, For better or for worse? See what Harry's life could have been like. Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter fan fiction… What life _could_ have been like!

**_Chapter 1_**

**Harry's POV**

We are meeting her tonight! That's so cool! My mum spent the whole day cooking and cleaning. This is a huge deal! This first meeting is one on one with her. It's so sad we don't even know her name yet. Mum wanted us to dress fancy but dad wanted us to dress casual. In the end, mum won like always.

"Harry, are you ready?" Mum yells from the bedroom.

"Yes he's ready Lily! Why wouldn't he be? You pestered him so much!" My dad yells back.

"Don't start James!" Mum yells. I have to laugh. My dad smiles at me as the fire place lights up.

"Hello Padfoot! What are you doing here?" my dad calls out to my god father.

"Well I want to meet my soon to be God daughter too!" Sirius smiles.

"Sirius!" I go up and hug him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" My mum asks coming in the kitchen. She doesn't look amused so I step away.

"I just wanted to meet my god daughter tonight!" He says beaming up at my mum.

Mum whacks him on the arm. "Who said it was _you're _god daughter?"

"Well… I bet it's true" He points out.

"Mum, why can't Sirius be her god father?" I ask my mum a little to innocently. Sirius nods too. I can't help but grin.

"I… Well… all right. I guess you can be her god father." She looks at Sirius. I grin. James winks at me and Sirius pats me on the back. Mum would do almost anything for her son. "Now you need to try not to scare her away Black. You too Potter" She says as she steps into the living room.

A few minutes later we hear a knock at the door. Mum rushes off to go answer it. Dad, Sirius, and I follow behind her.

"Welcome to the Potter family!" Mum exclaims. I see a little blond haired girl waiting at the door. She has big brown eyes and freckles across her nose. She is about a foot shorter than me. Well that makes sense because she would go into her first year coming up in a month. "This is James, your father, Sirius, your God Father, Harry, your brother, and I am Lily, your mother." Mum says. The girl smiles a bit.

"Hello I'm Isabella, but please just call me Belle." She introduces herself with a calm American voice. Dumbledor, who was standing behind her, apparates as Belle walks over the thresh hold.

"Hello Belle. Let's go sit" Dad says and leads the way into the living room.

"Would you like anything Belle? Cookies, drinks, cake even?" Mum asks.

"A sweet tea please" answers Belle.

"Alright, do you like it chilled?" mum asks her as she stands up.

"Yes please" Belle answers. Mum walks into the kitchen. Belle sits almost awkwardly in a chair. Sirius sits in the recliner next to her and I sit in the middle of the sofa with dad next to me.

"How do you like England so far?" I ask her.

"Very well actually. It's really pretty here with all the older buildings. You don't see much of that in Atlanta." She answers with a smile. I nod.

"That is in the south, correct?" I ask.

"Yep, the south east" she confirms. Mum walks back in with tea and cookies.

"Thank you Ms. Potter." Belle says.

"So Belle, do you enjoy pranks?" Sirius asks slyly.

"Yes, but not like actually pulling them off. I just like watching them; unless it's pulled on me then I hate them." She looks at him.

"Sirius!" mum glares.

"Just had to ask" Sirius replies with an evil grin.

Dad asks, "What do you enjoy then, Issy?"

"Er well, I like reading, a lot. I do enjoy school some too. I love nature and animals. I play guitar some… and I consider myself really creative!" she says and both Belle and my mum's eyes light up.

"Guitar?" Sirius asks.

"A muggle instrument, Black" Mum says

"How much do you know about magic then, Issy?" dad asks.

"Very little" she answers truthfully.

"We can teach you the basics before you go to school. We can even get Remus to tutor you!" dad reassures her.

"We want to decorate your room before you move in, Belle, any suggestions?" Mum asks.

"I guess you could paint it violet if you want. I have some book posters I can hang." She shrugs. "Whatever's fine though?"

"We can make that work. Do you need anything else? We can always buy you what we need" Sirius adds.

"Er no, not that I can think of right now" she says. I think she is trying to be polite. I take a cookie.

"Come on; let me show you the house!" I volunteer. I just want to meet her alone for a bit.

"Alright" she replies.

I show her the kitchen and the office, which are on the first floor. We go upstairs and I show her my room.

"These rooms are big" Belle finally speaks up.

"I guess. Your room is the same size." I say as we walk across the hall into her new room. We cleared it out to make space. It has a big bay window on the far wall.

"Wow" is all she can say.

"Nice right? You even have your own bathroom" I say as I walk and open her bathroom door. She pushes open another door to revel a walk-in closet.

"Wow this is huge!" Her eyes bug out. I smile. I'm going to like her being my new sister. I show her the rest of the house. Before we go back down again, she asks nervously, "Can I trust Sirius? Is he a close family friend?"

"Yes you can trust him. He's as loyal as a dog" I say internally laughing.

**Lily Potter's POV**

When the kids leave, I ask my husband "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, we have to start teaching her magic, obviously. She didn't seem very nervous at all. Do you think she would be in Griffindor? More importantly, how good is Issy at Quidditch?" James replies.

"Only time could tell" I answer him.

"Why did you choose another bookworm?" Sirius asked me.

"Don't be rude Sirius! I think she is hiding something. Don't you feel it James?" I ask worriedly.

"I think she would get more comfortable as time goes on." James replies dismissively.

"We need to invite Friends over to meet her, tomorrow night when she moves in!" Sirius goes on. "We could have Moony come over! We could invite the Weasleys and that Granger too. Maybe even Minny! (McGonagall)"

"Sirius, we'll decide on whom to invite. But it would only be for dinner." James tells him. The doorbell rings, Dumbledore has come to get Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to TeamHarry28 for reviewing. It made my day! Thanks!**

**Also thanks to Huflepuff girl14 for reviewing! **

**_Chapter 2_**

**Harry's POV**

"Come look, Harry" I hear my mom shout.

"Coming!" I run upstairs and into Belle's new room.

"Does it look alright?" She asked. It looks like she charmed the walls to be Violet like Belle asked. She also put in basic furniture like a bed, desk, dresser, bookshelf, and mirror. Other than that, the room was bare.

"The room looks fine mum. I think Isabelle will like it" I say truthfully.

"Good. I hope that's what she asked for." Mum says with a sigh.

"Maybe we can put a photo of us on her dresser" I suggest.

"Good Idea Harry, I know just the photo too"

When everything is in place, the doorbell rings. That'll be Belle!

**Belle's POV (I know Harry's was short. Sorry)**

I walk up to my new house and knock. It opens after a few seconds.

"Hello Harry!" I say.

"Hello Belle" He greets.

"Hello mom and dad" I smile. It still feels weird calling them mom and dad. They smile at me.

"Hello Isabell" Mom greets me as I walk over the thresh hold. I recognize her red hair and green eyes. Mom pulls me in for a quick hug. Dad just pats me on the back. I see dad still has those goofy glasses and blue eyes. Of course Harry looks much like James. "We have some people for you to meet, If you don't mind." mom adds.

"Its fine" I smile up to her.

"Well everyone, this is Isabell" she says to a partial crowded room. I get a few hellos bounced back at me.

"Issy, this is Remus Lupin, or Uncle Remus to you" James introduces.

"Hello" I say to a pale looking man with blond hair. We move on to someone else.

"This is Molly and Arthur Weasley, along with their children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny" Dad says pointing to the different people. They all have red hair and look similar. That's one big family. Fred and George look like they are twins.

"Hello Y'all" I say. Fred and George burst out laughing for some reason and get a glare from their mother. Bill seems old enough to be out of school already. I can already tell the twins are trouble makers. We move on.

A girl comes up to me. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, friend of Harry's." she introduces.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Belle" I shake hands with Hermione. Then we move on… I get to talk to everyone for a decent amount of time after that. I also learn that the Potters adopting me made headline news. Soon, dinner is ready.

We all sit around the dining table. I happen to get stuck between Harry and Fred.

"So Belle, how much are you into pranks?" Fred asks curiously.

"We love pranks and would like you to join" George says.

"What do you say mate?" they ask together.

"Well, I only like watching pranks happen, not taking part in them. If you prank me I will skin you alive" I say. Then I smile innocently that makes Harry laugh.

"If you ever change your mind" Fred goes on.

"You know where to find us!" They finish together. I roll my eyes and turn to Harry.

"Are they always like this?" I ask.

"No, they are worse at school" He replies. "Don't worry. You'll grow to like them." We both laugh at that.

"What do you do in your free time?" Hermione asks me from across the table.

"I like to read a lot and hang with animals too" I reply.

"Nice! What kind of books?" Hermione asked.

"I liked Percy Jackson series a lot" I say.

"Oh cool" she replies and we go back to our dinner. Afterward, everyone talks to one another so I slip into the backyard/garden. I just need to breathe right now.

**Sirius's POV**

I see Belle slip into the garden. I know Lily saw too.

"I hope she's fine, it has been a rough day for her" Lily whispers to me.

"She's fine Lily" I reassure her.

"I hope so. I'm worried about her" Lily whispers worriedly.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked.

"If you don't mind Sirius" She says looking at me.

"Fine" I reply. I walked out the front door as quietly as possible.

**Back to Belle's POV**

I lay back down in the grass. _What a night!_ I star at the darkening sky when I hear a rustling noise.

"Who's there?" I ask. A black dog steps out from behind a tree. "Come here boy" I call out gently. He runs in circles around me and tries to lick my nose. "Ok Ok Boy! I get it!" I say sitting back down on the soft grass. The dog is jet black and looks well fed. "Do you have an owner boy? Do ya?" I ask petting its head. It barks excitedly. I laugh and lay down. I pet it as it lays its head on my stomach. "You're a sweet boy, you know that? And adorable and funny" I tell the dog. If it is possible, I think the dog looked even happier. It suddenly starts to bark in the direction of the trees. "Easy boy" I say as I sit up. "It's just a stag. It can't do any harm" I tell the dog who continues to bark until the stag is out of sight. I pet the dog to calm it down. "I think I like you boy" I say. I laugh as it licks my hand. "Stop! That tickles!" I almost shout. It looks at me in a confused way and I continue to pet its head. I don't say anything more for about fifteen minutes after that.

"It's getting late Belle!" Mum says through the opened door. I hurry inside.

"Bye Boy!" I call out one last time to the dog.

**Sirius's POV again**

I run to her side when she calls to me. I jump in circles around her and try to lick her nose until she tells me to calm down. It's cool for her to think I'm a dog and to be an actual human instead. She asked me if I had an owner. _Yes I do! It's you and Harry! I'm Sirius _I bark. Of course she can't understand me. She lay down so I rest my head on her stomach. That's acceptable for a dog right? She laughed and pets my head. It does kind of feel good. I hear a stag walking in the woods. They don't have stags in this part of England! _JAMES!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP EVESDROPING ON THIS!_

"It's just a stag! It can't do any harm!" I hear Belle say. _GO AWAY JAMES!_ Finally he gets the memo and walks off. After that I just let her pet me all I want until Lily calls her inside.

I walk into the house when it's safe (as a human now). Most of the people left already.

"Sirius, could you help us move these boxes into Issy's room?" James asked.

"Fine." I don't even try to argue anymore. I'm already dog tired. _Thank goodness we have magic._

I levitate a few boxes up the stairs. "Padfoot out" I call out and apparate away. Isabelle is going to be one smart kid, I just wonder how tomorrow's going to go.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and also check out my other story! Take care! Hopefull a new chapter will be up by Thursday (the 18th) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know I know its late. Bad me! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please review this chapter if you loved it, hated it, or was somewhere in between! Enjoy the story! _**

**_Chapter 3_** **Harry's POV**

"Wake up Harry. Uncle Remus will be here any minute now" My dad says from my door way. I groan and shove my glasses on my nose. "Better. How should I wake up your sister?"

"I dunno. Let mum handle it?" I say groggily.

"Good idea!" Dad smiles and walk out of the room. I look at my watch. _7 am?_ What is this madness? Sighing, I push myself out of bed and go down to breakfast.

"Morning sleepy, Do you want some bacon and eggs?" Mum asks me.

"You know I want those mum!" I say eagerly.

"Alright fine." She says pushing a plate towards me. "You stay and eat. I need to go wake up your sister" mum says leaving the kitchen. A few minutes later they come back into the kitchen. "Remus will be here in a few. You might as well eat now. He is tutoring today. Harry, Sirius will be over later." Mum tells us.

No sooner does Uncle Remus floo into our house. The fire place lights up green and he steps out. "Nice to meet you again, Belle" Remus says.

"Remy!" Dad yells. He jumps up and bear hugs Lupin. Belle and I start laughing.

"Uncle Remus!" I greet him.

"Nice to see you Harry… Err get off me Prongs!" Lupin says and looks uncomfortable.

"But Moony…" dad complains.

"Off me now…" Remus stairs at him before shoving dad off.

"Uncle Remus is here to tutor you in magic, Issy. Harry you might as well be there too. Now I'm off to work. I will see you guys later" dad states.

"Bye Dad" I mumble as he floos away. I don't really want to spend my day relearning magic, but I have nothing better to do anyways. "Shall we get started?" Uncle Remus asks.

"Sure" I shrug and lead the way into my dad's study. The room is a light blue with a table in the center of it. My dad's desk is in the far corner and bookshelves line two of the walls. Light pours in through a big window. We each pull up a seat around the table. Belle sits next to me and Lupin is across from us.

"Let's start with the basics. This is Wizard money" Lupin says pulling out change from his bag.

"You have your own currency too?" Belle asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now this is a Sickle" he instructs pointing to a small silver coin. "This is a Knut and this is a Galleon" he says pointing to a bigger silver coin and a big golden one. "The Galleon is worth about five British pounds."

"So it would be relatively eight U.S. dollars" Belle says matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Twenty-nine Knuts make a Sickle. Seventeen Sickles make a Galleon…" Remus goes on about money.

"So, four-hundred and ninety-three Knuts make a Galleon." Belle goes on again. How she made those calculations in her head so quick I have no clue.

"Percisely. Are you good at math?" Remus asks her.

"Yes! It's my favorite subject!" Belle squeals. That causes Uncle Remus to laugh.

"Well then let's move on. How about we go to some wizarding laws? Harry what are Gamp's laws?"

"Umm well you can't conjure food, information, love, time, and money from thin air." I stammer.

"But aren't there like love potions and time traveling and what not?" Belle asks clearly confused.

"Well love potions don't conjure true love, and you can go back in time with a time turner but you can't actually _conjure_ up time." Remus corrects.

"Oh I see…" Belle says comprehending it all.

"What's a time turner?" I blurt out.

"You'll learn about it another time, Harry" Remus says with a pointed look. I frown. "Now on to some more laws that the ministry passed. One that concerns you is that no underage magic is allowed."

"What is considered underage?" Belle asks.

"Under seventeen. They let you get away with it before you start school because you don't know how to control it. After you start school, you can be expelled for underage magic" Lupin replied.

"Anyways they can't catch you is you live with magical parents" I whisper to Belle. "We could do it but not let mum or Uncle Remus know. Dad and Uncle Sirius wouldn't care." Belle laughs.

"Really?" she whispers back. "Yea I do it all the time!" I say back in a not-so-whisper. "Do what all the time?" Uncle Remus asks confused.

"Nothing" we say together.

"Oh really? What if I don't believe you?" Uncle Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Believe that we are perfect angels?" Belle asked a little too innocently. Now it's my turn to laugh. "Well you should because we are. Right Harry?"

"Yes. We truly are!" I say laughing.

"Truly are what? Escaped prisoners of Azkaban? On the run from the Ministry? Well Moony old pal, we have our hands full with these too." Sirius says walking in. He puts a hand on Belle which made her jump.

"Uncle Sirius!" I exclaimed and jumped up to hug him.

"Wait, what about Azkhabis and the Ministry?" Belle asked Uncle Sirius. "I don't know anything about Azkhabis but I do know a thing or two about Azkaban. You see back in Moony's day…"

"Aren't you two the same age?" I interrupt.

Uncle Remus scolds "Harry it's not nice to interrupt" while Uncle Sirius says "No I'm way younger then him!"

"Anyways… Azkaban is a prison where Dementors suck all happiness out of you until you die! No one has ever escaped from there and I want to be the first to do it!" Sirius goes on.

"Padfoot you want to be a prisoner?" Uncle Remus asks.

"Well not a prisoner but the first person to escape…" Sirius corrects him. "And the ministry is just the government." Sirius says rolling his eyes. "Didn't you teach them anything?"

"I was going to but _someone_ barged in on the class!" Uncle Remus says angrily. "When I find out who did it I'm going to bash their brains in! How rude of them!" Sirius yells in my ear.

"Uncle Sirius, that was you…" Belle trails off.

"Was not. Now come, children! I have to take you somewhere!" Sirius yells and walks out the door.

"Sit back down. You're not going anywhere" Uncle Remus tells me. "You too Belle." Bell quickly sat.

"Are you coming or not?" Sirius calls from down the hall.

"Please may we go, Uncle Remus" I ask hopeful.

"No we didn't finish" Remus replied.

"Are you coming or not?" Sirius called.

"No, we can't" Belle yells glumly after him.

Sirius walks back in the study. "Why are you so uptight Moony? Is it that time of month again?" Sirius questions him. I know what Sirius is talking about but Belle doesn't. We aren't really supposed to mention it to Uncle Remus like this. My mouth forms an o.

"SHUT UP PADFOOT JUST SHUT UP" Remus yells at him and stands up.

"What? I'm only asking…" Sirius puts on a smirk.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Remus snaps.

"Come on lets go kids" Sirius says and walks to the door.

"SIT HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU TOO ISABELLE MAY POTTER" Remus points at us. We both sit quickly.

"Come on kids! I'm taking you to Diagon ally!" Sirius says exasperated.

"I want to go!" I say and walk towards Sirius.

"Coming Belle?" Sirius asks her.

"Uhhh" was all she could reply.

_"__Locomotor Wibbly" _Sirius does the Jelly-legs curse on an already angry Uncle Remus. I laugh and Belle is trying to not smile. When Lupin tries to do something back I grab his wand out of his hands.

"Now let's go!" Sirius says cheerily. I follow him out the door.

"Belle it's ok to come now! He's too mad to teach now anyways." I tell her.

"Uhhh ok then" I hear her reply then she walks out with us.

**Isabelle's POV**

I walk out behind Harry and Uncle Sirius. That was one crazy morning so far and it's only nine a.m. "So what is Diagon Ally?"

"It's a wizard shopping ally. They have some neat places in there." Harry says in my ear. I nod.

"Were did I park?" Sirius turns around and asks.

"Again? Why don't you make it visible before you leave it?" Harry mumbles irritated.

"And how is that fun?" Sirius replies.

"Park what?" I ask confused.

"The motorcycle duh" Sirius shrugs like its normal to have an invisible motorcycle. I have to look over at Harry to see if he's kidding. Unfortunately, he's not.

"Well do you have a key?" I ask him.

"Yes, why?" Sirius is still holding his hands out in front of him trying to find the motorcycle.

"Can I see the key, please? I may be able to find it this way." I tell him and he threw it to me. I look at the key, nothing special there. There is also a remote controlled key. I press the alarm button and the siren goes off on the opposite side of the yard.

"It's over there." I point to it.

"Yep that would be it" Sirius says leaning in to make it visible again.

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I want you to know I do take your suggestions into account if you review. That is why I started this chapter like I did. I did it for you guest person! Thank you to all those who reviewed! _**

**_Chapter 4_**

**James Potter POV**

_Flashback Yay! _

Today Harry comes home from Hogwarts. My wife, Lily, and I are thrilled! But of course, we have order business first. We call ourselves the Order of the Phoenix. Our job is to fight dark wizards. Right now we have our hands full with Voldemort. He hasn't managed to take over the ministry yet, which is good.

Lily decided we could host the meeting at our house today, mainly because we were the only ones open on such a short notice. We had a meeting yesterday, so I really don't know why we have to have a meeting today. When Dumbledore begins to ask on updates (there really wasn't anything significant) I daydream. I just can't wait until we get to see our only son again. With a war like this, you never know if you will be able to see anyone again. Harry is in much more danger than most students because we (his parents) are part of the order. I look up to see Lily nudging me with her elbow.

"Sorry, can you repeat that sir" I look sheepishly at Albus.

"As I was saying, we have a child in need. Voldemort desires her, for reasons unknown to us. She could potentially be a very powerful witch, which is why someone in the order needs to raise her. She will go into school this year, as a first year student. I would like one family to adopt her. I would like to keep it to a couple, but where ever we can get her, we will. Do I have any volunteers? You can talk about this some." Dumbledore informs us.

"I volunteer if no one else does!" Sirius says rather excitedly.

"Prongs, you couldn't take care of a _child._ We tried that one night with you and Harry and see how well that turned out." I say.

"James, what do you think about this?" Lily turns to me.

"Well" _What do I think? I did always want another kid so Harry wouldn't be so alone… but this is such a short notice_ "I don't" I shrug. "Sir, when will receive her?" I ask Dumbledore.

"In about a month from now" he nods to me.

"Lily, do _you_ want to do it?" I ask her.

"Yes James I do. I really do want to adopt her, but I didn't want you to feel like we had to" Lily gives me worried expression. Dang she's cute when she's worried.

"Sir, we would like to adopt her. By any chance, do happen to know her name?" I turn towards Dumbledore.

"Great! And no, I do not know her name. You will hopefully receive information about this later. Order dismissed." Dumbledore beams at us and apparates away.

_Flash Back ends…_

I was day dreaming _again_, in an Order meeting. Why do I day dream about the previous Order meeting at an Order meeting? I snap out of it as everyone stands up to leave. Everyone attended this meeting except for Moony and Padfoot.

"Hey lily, want to go get Ice cream?" I ask giving her my signature grin.

"Whatever floats your boat, James" she says standing up and messing up my hair.

"Florean Fortescue's then it is!" I say jumping up from my seat.

"Don't get your hopes up. You never know which shops in Diagon Ally are open anymore." Lily sighs. It's true. With the war, more and more people close their business. "Anyways, do you want to apparate there or floo?"

"Apparate, it's safer that way" I tell her and grab her arm. I feel squashed and then open and exposed again. I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is a closed sign on the ice cream place.

"Darn it. Well, where do you want to go? Maybe we could get Belle and owl!" I say grinning. Lily rolls her eyes.

"Fine, let's go to Magical Menagerie to find an owl" Lily says leading the way. I smile and chase after her. She stops suddenly and we aren't even at the shop yet.

"_BLACK!_" she yells.

"Wha… oh… Hello Sirius" I stammer. He waves at me. Then I see he has my kids with him.

"Why did you take them so early? I said you could take them at one p.m., not _9:30 a.m.!_" Lily screeches.

"Moony said it was fine" Sirius says innocently.

"Somehow I doubt that" I say frowning.

"What? Why don't you believe me? Why would I ever lie to you?" Sirius says making a kicked-puppy face.

"Yes, you would Sirius. And besides… wait… where are the kids?" Lily replies.

"Oh I don't know… nor do I care. Whatever, they'll show up eventually" Sirius shrugs it off like it's no big deal. Lily whacks him.

**Isabelle's POV**

Harry takes me by the hand and leads me away from where the grownups are. "Where are we going?" I giggle out.

"A place. Just follow me quietly." Harry whispers. I nod and let him lead me away. We reach our destination after about two minutes.

"Is this it?" I ask eyeing the store. In its windows it had assortments of candies I have never seen before.

"Yes! Come on, you'll love!" he says dragging me inside. We stop at the first shelf. "Ok now time for a lesson. These are called chocolate frogs. They are enchanted to act like real frogs, so don't waste time eating them." He says pulling one off the shelf. I grab a basket and take one too. We wonder down a bit before stopping again. "This is called 'Every flavor beans' they literally have every flavor imaginable. One time I got a snot flavored one" Harry Informs.

"So, sort of like Jelly Beans, right?" I ask looking at the bag.

"I don't know what Jelly Beans are, but yes exactly like that" Harry nods. "And this over here is a pumpkin pasty. Uncle Sirius adores these. I think I'll get him some" Harry says picking up a few boxes and putting them in the basket. They look good so I put in one more for good measure. Harry laughs randomly.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. You like cake right?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Yea of course!" I almost yell. I think I like this store.

"Well these are called cauldron cakes, and over here there are chocolate cauldrons. Uncle Moony- I mean Remus loves these" He says picking up some of each. "Let's check out and go soon" he says rather hurriedly and rushes to the counter.

"Um ok then?" I'm confused why it's so rushed. He pays for all the candy and he motions for me to wait at the door.

"I don't have my invisibility cloak with me so we have to try not to be seen." Harry whispers in my ear. "I'm going to make sure the coast is clear, then we're going to run. There's one more place I want to show you before we are caught. Clear?"

"Ok go ahead and look then" I whisper back. _Yay! A mini adventure!_ I don't like disobeying my new parents… but I want an adventure no matter how small it is. After a few seconds, he motions for me to follow and we take off down the path. About 20 seconds later, he pulls me inside a little store. It reeks of perfume in here.

"Shhh this isn't the place but we needed to hide." He says looking out a window. I don't see anyone, but I do see a strange looking black dog wondering about. That dog looks familiar… Then the dog disappears out of sight. "Let's go now" Harry whispers pulling me up. We run until he pulls me into another shop. "Now this is Gamble and Japes" Harry says loudly. "This is where we get all our joke supplies. Mum doesn't like me in here but whatever" He says casually. "Take a look around! I'll be wondering in here somewhere" I break away from him and go over to a random shelf.

On the shelf is something called a Dung Bomb. Curious I read the label. It looks like it's just a magical stink bomb. I put it down and look at something else. An acid pop? I don't think I want to know. Moving on… A biting doorknob? I reach out to grab one when someone catches my wrist.

"Be careful, some muggles were sent to the hospital for lost fingers." A male says. The person is still squeezing my wrist though. Curiously, I turn around and find my face inches from one of the Weasley twins. He still won't let go of my wrist. I take a step back because he is like a head and a half taller than me.

"Thanks for the warning, Fred" I say timidly.

"Really? Did you just call me Fred? Geez lady! I'm George!" He says exasperated and I take another step back.

"Well then Sorry" I say sarcastic and pull back.

"You're as bad as my own mother." He mumbles than smiles. "Just playing with you, I'm Fred" he grins. I cross my arms across my chest. "I thought you didn't like pranks Is. Can I call you 'Is'? Doesn't matter I'm going to anyways."

"Noisy much? And what I said was I like pranks, just not playing them. And go ahead and call me Is. It's not like I haven't been called that before." I say all at once.

"I was _trying _to be original… so what all have you been called?"

"Belle mostly, Izzy, Isabelle, Bella, Is, Be, Issa, and Pawprint." I say counting off with my fingers.

"Wait, Pawprint?" he starts laughing. "That sounds too similar to Padfoot!" He says dying of laughter. I roll my eyes.

"Did someone say one of the maunders names? _Padfoot_ to be exact?" George appears behind him.

"She said people called her Pawprint, and I said it sounds like Padfoot!" Fred exclaims with glee.

"Merlin! Why do they call you that for?" George asks bending down to my level.

"Wow you are noisy gits! And to answer your question… well I really don't know. One of my friend's from the states said she wanted to be able to turn into a doe. I told her I wanted to be able to turn into a dog… she always called me Pawprint after that." I say shrugging it off. They don't say anything. "Hey look, I was seven ok?" I say as my face grows hotter.

"That can happen, you know…" George starts.

"It's called being an animigus." Fred continues.

"Just ask James or Sirius…" George picks up.

"And they'll show you!" They finish together.

"Really? Are you serious?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Positive. We've been trying for about a year now and… yea…its going ok" Fred finishes lamely.

"How far have you gotten then?" I ask.

"Well George can transform all the way… I'm still having trouble transforming back" Fred answers.

"Cool!" I say practically jumping.

"Want to see?" He asks pulling me to a corner.

"Sure!" And there, in front of my eyes, George turns into a lion. My eyes widen and the he's back into human form.

"Awesome!" is all I can say before I hear a cough from behind me. I turn around slowly… "Hello uncle Sirius…" I say nervously.

"Hey Belle, don't worry, you're not in trouble… with me anyways…" He goes on smiling. "I see you're making friends there Belle." He nods to the twins.

"Oh yea they were showing me how they transform into lions. Well George was at least" I say beaming up at him.

"You are an animigus! I give my approval of your friends Belle. Just they are like four years older than you but whatever…" he says teasing.

"Sirius, you do know her nickname, right?" George asks innocently.

"Is it not Belle then?" Sirius asks confused.

"Nope! It's similar to your nickname though"

"What then?" asks Sirius, dyeing for an answer.

"It's Pawprint…" I say quietly.

"THAT'S MY GOD DAUGHTER RIGHT THERE EVERYONE!" Sirius yells. In one quick movement he picks me up so that I'm on his shoulders. "YEP THAT'S HER RIGHT THERE!" I laugh as he starts running around the store. When he finally stops he calls for Harry and we leave. I still don't understand why the commotion my Uncle is raising but I don't care. I sort of like all the attention. We walk out of the shop and I have to duck because I'm still on his shoulders.

"You found them! Oh good" mom says running up to us. "What are you so happy about Sirius?" she asks cautiously.

"Do you know what she told me her nickname was? You'll never believe it! Guess!" Sirius booms in that naturally loud voice of his.

"Um Belle? Izzy?" dad guesses like it's obvious.

"Nope! Get this it's Pawprint! Can you believe it? Izzy's name is Pawprint!" he booms letting the world know. I laugh.

"That's nice Sirius" mom says looking bored.

"Oh nice one pad foot…" dad says absentmindedly.

"Wait, is your name Padfoot?" I ask looking down to Sirius.

"Yes! That's what's so marvelous!" He starts jumping.

"Give it a break Black" mom tells him.

"Evans you wound me!" uncle Sirius cries.

"Potter, actually" dad corrects.

"Who cares? She's still my Lily-flower if you ask me!" Sirius smiles.

"Seriously Black! Rest it!" mom says irritated.

"Yes I'm Sirius Black! It's been years now Lily-flower!" Sirius says tapping her lightly on the nose.

"If my daughter wasn't on you right now, I would hex you so bad Black!" mom yells.

"Why must you wound me Evans?" Sirius says making a kicked-puppy face, which I and Harry laugh at.

"Let's go" mom says giving up. Sirius reaches up to high-five me behind her back.

**_Notes: Please review ;) Also I really like this story, and hopefully you do too! Bye people! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So sorry for the long wait for an update. Thank you to TeamHarry28 for replying on every chapter so far. And sorry it's short. _**

**Chapter 5**

**_Harry's POV_**

"Harry, will you come here for a moment?" I hear my mum yell from the living room.

"Coming mum" I yell from my room where Belle, Hermione, Ron, and I were talking. I dart around a corner and walk into the living room. "You called mum?"

"Oh yes. Harry you did at Diagon Ally today was very risky! You and Isabelle could have been killed!" my mum rushed out.

"But we didn't" I shrug. She instantly glared at me.

"Harry, that's not the point! You are in danger because your parents are in the order and of what happened between you and Voldemort! You are a target for the death eater Harry! Don't go off like that!" She said angrily.

"Sorry mum" I muttered looking down.

"Harry, you should also know that Isabelle is in even more danger than you. You should also keep her safe. Don't go off on your own and don't pull her with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum. And how is Belle in more danger than me?"

"I can't answer that but she is" my mum frowns. "Just promise me you won't go looking for trouble?"

"Yes mum" I reply. She hugs me tight. "Mum… need… air…" I choke out. That gets her to release me. "

Well I have to go cook now. Go back to your friends" She says walking into the kitchen. I roll my eyes at this. I don't look for trouble, trouble finds me.

I walk into my room to find Isabelle and Hermione deep in conversation. Ron just looks lost. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"We were just talking about Nirvana and Queen" Hermione pipes up.

"What is that?" I ask.

"They are muggle bands" Isabelle explains.

"Oh ok that explains a lot" Ron says looking relieved. I snicker.

"You know there are wizard rock bands too" Hermione looks at Isabelle.

"Really?! So cool!" Belle practically screams.

"Yea I like this band called Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls. The Whomping Willows are really cool too." Hermione nods.

"Well me and Harry are going to fly. Well er bye" Ron stammers as we go out the door. I don't want to listen to them talk about famous boys. The girls can be such girls sometimes.

**Belle's POV**

The boys leave and soon Hermione is playing some of the Rememberalls's music. This one is about someone missing someone else. I think it's called _Bridge to the other side. _"I would build a bridge to the other side just so I could spend a little time with you. There would be no ifs or compromise. Because Sirius I'm seriously missing you" Pretty soon the song was over.

"I like that" I say.

"I know, I do too" Hermione smiles at me. She presses play again and another song comes up. _Hey Remus by the Whomping Willows._ "This a fun song too" she says before it starts. Hermione and I are so alike we might end up friends. 

**_Also the Whomping Willows and the Rememberalls are real wizard bands. And those are real songs. Please review even if it's a negative one! I will update soon- hopefully. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**TeamHarry28, I put in a little bit that you suggested. Also I considered the first request. I really don't know because she is only a first year but maybe when she is in her second year. **

**Chapter**

**Bellatrix's POV because I was told to do something like that**

We all sit, waiting for our master. I felt my skin burn so I came to our usual meeting place, Malfoy manor. We all stop what we are doing as our master walks in.

"Lucius" he says, his nice voice bitter now. "Where is the girl?"

"Sir, we lost her" Lucius says cringing.

"Yes I know Lucius. Why have you lost her trail?" he asks with fury.

"I don't know my dark lord! I think the Order has something to do with it" Lucius squeaks. If I had been handed the job of tracking down an eleven year-old American girl, my plan would have worked.

"The Order? Is that your excuse? The girl is use to us if we find her! She could be the downfall of Dumbledore if we find her!" He asks venomously before doing the cruciatus curse. I laugh in Lucius's face. "That was your warning. Find the girl." He turns and walks out of the room with purpose.

**Isabelle's POV**

Tomorrow I start Hogwarts. It's so surreal. My mom and dad took Harry and I shopping yesterday for school supplies. Diagon Alley still impresses me. Getting my wand was the coolest feeling in the world. I felt like I got a missing hand back or something. It took me almost a solid hour to get the right one. When I did, all the walls and furniture changed colors. That was the first time I tried to make real magic. I have done way cooler things in the past on accident, but it was still awesome. The man just fixed everything and we bought the wand. It is a twelve inch cherry wood with Phoenix feather and Unicorn hair core. It's supposed to be a tricky wand because of the double cores but the man said that I would be a great Witch someday.

Also, Uncle Remus- who isn't really our uncle but we call him that- took the job as the defense against the dark arts teacher. Everyone was thrilled he got a job. I don't really know why but a lot of people won't give him a job. I saw Fred and George once again over the past month. They dropped paint on the next person who walked through the door way, which happened to be Uncle Sirius. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair and Sirius thought I did it! Like I would do something like that and if I did it would be more upscale. I had to explain that the twins did it and he still didn't believe me. He said Americans are good actors, like that has anything to do with it.

I also looked into becoming an animigus. It says it is your spirit animal. Also it said it can take years to master it. I was looking at all the different animals and their meanings and I think I am a tiger or a dog of some sort. I can be very loyal and brave but I can also be independent and strong. I guess only time will tell.

It's very late so I drift off to sleep and wake up to the smell of bacon and some people talking very loudly. Someone told someone else to shut up. Well today is the day. I go off to a new school and leave my new parents behind for a few months. I feel excited but nervous at the same time. Pushing myself up, I look at the time to see it is 8:30. Groaning, I get up and fall off my bed. I get up off the floor and get ready. Soon we are apparating to the train station. We have to walk through a wall to get to our train. I can safely say that is something I have never done before. My mom pulls me into a hug and tells me to stay safe. My dad gives me another warm hug but doesn't say anything. I high five Sirius before boarding the train; I carry my trunk and owl, Snowbird. The first empty seats I see I take, sliding the door closed behind me. Once my trunk is safely put up high I relax into my seat. The train just went around a bend and I can't see anyone anymore. After sometime later, the door opens again.

"May I sit here?" an older blond boy asks.

"Of course" I say as he walks in and puts his trunk over our heads.

"Hello I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Isabelle Ga- Potter. Isabelle Potter, but call me Belle." I smile at him.

"Another Potter? Surely you can't be related to _them_. You have blond hair! And your American!" he states the obvious.

"Well sort of. They adopted me like a month ago"

"Huh. Well you're a first year then?"

"Er yes"

"Well then I hope you will be put into Slytherin the most honorable house. Of course, being a Potter you will most likely be a Gryffindor. I think…" He was cut off by George opening the door and pulling me out. I gave Draco a small wave before I was out completely.

"He's a bloody Slytherin!" Fred says.

"And a big headed git. Don't hang with that lot" George continues walking down the aisle.

"Why not?" I ask. He didn't seem _that_ bad.

"There wasn't a good wizard in Slytherin" they say together.

"oh" I say in a small voice. What if I am put into Slytherin? I'm not that evil, am I?

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine" Fred reassures me. I give him a knowing smile before we all sit down again.

When we do arrive at Hogwarts, it's almost time for dinner. There is a big man yelling "Firs years! Firs Years over here!" I walk shyly up to the line. "Alrigh', four of yeh per boat. Were goin' cross the lake." I walk to the closest boat I see and hop in. Soon others fill in too. It takes us about fifteen minutes to reach the other side. Everyone else on my boat fell in when we collided with the dock. I managed to stay on. From there we walk into Hogwarts. It's so big and elegant it's overwhelming. We see and ghost going about their evening and people in pictures talking with one another. What an interesting place. Too soon we reach the great hall and are herded to the front. I try and look for Harry somewhere in the crowd but can't find him. Fred and George give me thumbs up. In front of us sits an old hat. Randomly it starts to sing, making me jump. When it is finally over a strict but nice looking woman starts to call out names. I watch as the hat tells people whether they are a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. I zone out a bit until I hear "Potter, Isabelle".

My knees shake and I can't swallow. I take a shaky breath and make my way to the hat. I slowly take a seat and put it on my head.

**_Thanks for reading. This was longer than last chapter. Please review and give me any suggestions. I will take them into account. Bye lovely readers! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Isabelle's POV **

I sit under the sorting hat as my knees begin to shake.

_Hmm, an adoptive Potter? Well your parents are both Gryffindors, and so is your brother. I also see that you were very brave when meeting a new family. But I do see something you don't know. Your parents, they were both Slytherins that moved to the United States. I see you are cunning and ready to take on any challenge. But you are very polite, which you could be a Hufflepuff. But sadly Hufflepuff would not be my first choice for you. You could do very well in Slytherin, but that would be putting your life on the line. Let's go with… _"Gryffindor!" the hat spoke. Cheers broke out from the red and gold side of the hall. Shakily, I stand up and go to where the rest of my house is. Most people cheer, some louder than others.

"Over here!" Fred calls. I sit in the empty seat besides Fred.

"We knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" George says.

"Attention everyone!" a professor says standing up. "I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. Older students should know, but for our first years, the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. And, we have some new teaching staff this year!" He booms.

"There's a new defense against the dark arts teacher every year" Fred whispers in my ear.

"Our new DADA teacher, Professor Remus Lupin" Dumbledore continues. I didn't realize that my Uncle (who really isn't my uncle we just call him that) was going to be teaching this year. I watched as Professor Lupin stood up, waved, and sat back down. I could see at one table that everyone was talking menacingly about him. At another they seemed to be debating. The fourth one all seemed cheerful. My table was a mixture of all three. Soon after that dinner appeared and we all began to eat.

"Wow" I say in awe of the way the food just appeared.

"Cool right? Did ya see the talking portraits?" George asks in between bites.

"Or the moving staircases?" Fred asks. I shake my head. "Well, be careful of those. They sometimes have trick steps. You don't want to get caught." I think about that while I finish my dinner. Pretty soon I'm herded along with all the other first years to a picture of a fat lady.

"Alright guys. This is where you will be staying for the next seven years. The password is partsnout. If it changes we will notify you. If you have any questions, just ask" a fifth year girl says before leading us in. The common room was cozy and loud. It was red and gold everything! You could see the grounds and a little hut by the lake from here. On either side of the room was a staircase leading up.

"That over there is the girls dorms and that is the boys dorms. No girls in guys dorms and no boys in girls dorms" a seventh year points out. I don't know why, but I know him as Percy. Throughout the common room, tons of people are playing chess, playing an exploding card game, or talking and being loud in general. I find Harry across the room.

"Hey Harry!" I call. He turns around and gives me a grin.

"Nice! Welcome to Gryffindor!" he congratulates giving me a high-five. "Can't believe my little sis made it!" He says.

"That's not how you talk to siblings! You go ew and walk away" Ron informs Harry.

"Ron! You are so rude!" Hermione says hitting him. I mock looking offended. Ron just shrugs.

Harry looked at my face. "He didn't mean it!" He awkwardly pats my shoulder. I can't help but roll my eyes and laugh.

"Ok. I'm going to find Fred and George" I say and walk across the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Please check out my other story, The Forgotten Marauders. Thanks! _**

**Chapter 8**

That night was one of the longest nights of my life; that's saying something for someone who would spend countless days running again. From someone who continuously got shoved around and running across states, to say that this was a long night was a lot. While I was looking for practically my only mates I really had here, Fred and George, I ended up bumping into a bunch of people. The older ones just ignored me. The ones about my age either looked at me weirdly or brushed it off. I mumble a few apologies until one stops me.

"Congratulations on getting this house" they say.

"But aren't you a first year also?" I ask.

"Yea but I knew I was going to be a Gryffindor" she says confidently.

"Oh?" I get a good look at her face. She was average height, with pale skin. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

"I'm a Taylor. We've all been Gryffindors!" she says with confidence. Call me crazy but I like her arrogance. I can barely hear her over the commotion though, which is awesome! I love all this wild crazy stuff!

"Potter" I introduce shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well, got to go! Bye Potter" Taylor says and disappears. Just like that, she's gone. I didn't even get to know her first name. I find myself shoved a little over, and I stumble into the nearest wall. Music I've never heard begins to play. The common room erupts in cheers. What is going on up there? I push past people to what appears to be the front. Standing right in the middle is a lion. He just blinks at me. Beside him is a laughing Fred, or is that George? I shake my head and roll my eyes sarcastically. I don't get to keep my place for very long before people start to push past me. After a while I walk towards the fire in the center of the elegant room. Two boys stare at me as I pass, but I don't even notice. After I warm myself up some, a much older girl comes up to me.

"Say something" She commands.

"Uh um Hi?" I stutter.

"No like a sentence" she continues.

"Hi I'm Izzy" I say confusedly.

"So the rumors _are_ true!" she practically yells. "That's off the chain!"

Off the chain? What? "Wait, what rumors?" I ask standing up.

"So you're from the states?"

"Yes…" I answer. This is uncomfortable now. "Well if you'll excuse me… I got to…" I left. I didn't really have any excuse. I wonder around the buzzing common room for a while when I hear my name.

"Mm Yes?" I turn around to a smiling twin.

"We were wondering if you'd be interested in the best professor prank in the history of Hogwarts." George elaborates.

"They wouldn't know what hit them. I bet if Prongs and Padfoot found out, they'd be so proud of their little girl." Fred says appearing next to me.

"Me? Pranking? No" I answer.

"But come on Izzy!" Fred pleads.

"I don't want to get a detention when I just got here!" I shake my head.

"You wound us! You think that we will get in trouble! Of course not! We are the best pranksters this School has ever held!" George shakes me a little.

"Plus Moony was a Trouble maker, and he knows you personally. Evan though he is the new DADA teacher, he is like practically part of your family. I doubt he would give you detention anyways. I bet your Dad and God Father will be so proud when they find out anyways" Fred continues.

"Umm tempting… uh I don't really think we should…" I say. I do want to make my new father proud. Is it right though?

"Please?" Fred begs.

"We will give you some chocolate frogs! And candy wands!" George adds.

"I donno… uh um fine! I'll do it!" They break into grins.

"Ok here's the plan…"

One hour later, I know my part. I do feel a little guilty, but whatever. Tomorrow, we will have an action packed lunch is all I can say right now.

"Really? Are you sure we won't get caught?" I ask.

"Positive" confirms Fred.

"You know why? Because we have the map" Fred explanes.

"Map? What map could get you out of trouble?" I doubt.

"Show you later little Izzy. Aren't you a very curious little one!" George says tapping me on the nose.

"I'm not little" I pout.

"Yes you are. Your barely eleven and were fifteen!" They argue back.

"Oh well… ya I see your point" I reason. "But I'm not little."

"Sure you're not" Fred smirks.

"Were off to gather supplies! Remember the plan Izzy!" and just like that they're gone.

I look around the still stunning common room, which is still plenty full. People are playing and exploding card game, talking, or having a contest of who can be the loudest. By this time, it was close to midnight. The portrait opens with a bang!

"Alright! Off to bed! Shoo!" A strict but kind looking woman yells. We all obediently go up to where our dorms are. I look on either side, trying to find my name on the door. About halfway down, I see it in shining gold letters. I push it open, where three people are already unpacking.

"Um hello" I say timidly.

"Oh er hi" a girl with blond hair says.

"Welcome Potter" Taylor greets.

Not having anything else to really say, I unpack everything and notice that my owl cage is empty.

"Where's my owl?" I think out loud.

"They are already in the owlry" Taylor answers.

"Taylor? I never did get your first name" I turn around to her.

"Emma" she answers without looking up.

"Cool I'm Isabelle"

"Lucy Hurst" the blond girl introduces. I shake her hand.

"Are we the only first year girls?" I ask, which I realize is a stupid question but it's out there.

"What? Of course not! The other first year dorm is full so we got pushed here. That makes us ten. Well with the boys that makes about twelve over all." Emma answers like it's completely obvious. Well I guess it is…

I open my trunk and pull out PJs. Lucky for us, we have a bathroom in our dorm. Once I am all settled in, I pull apart the curtains and sit on the ledge. We are about six stories high and I can see far from up here. The Quidditch pitch is directly in front of us, with the woods to the right and a tiny hut to the left. Many stars shine bright tonight.

Deciding it's late enough, I climb into my elegant bed and fall asleep quickly.

**Notes: ****_Thanks for reading! Please Review and check out my other story, The Forgotten Marauder! That story needs some love! Thanks! _**


End file.
